This K08 application requests 4 years of support for the Study of Biomineralization Mechanisms in Dentin. Dr. Verdelis received a DDS and a specialty certification in endodontics and has finished required class work for the UNC PhD program. The first 3 years of this award will support the completion of his PhD training, and the last will provide the opportunity to apply for outside funding. The sponsor and primary mentor is Dr. Boskey, Director of Research at HSS, with Dr. Crenshaw at the Dental Research Center of UNC as co-mentor. In the proposed project, a model will be developed for the study of dentinogenesis of bovine incisors using FTIR imaging, electron microscopy, histomorphometry and microanalysis, with respect to the temporal distribution of dentin components during formation. Mantle and peritubular dentin will be compared to intertubular circumpulpal dentin. Knockout mice will also be analyzed to determine the importance of several matrix components. Since the candidate seeks an academic position in endodontics, combining research and clinical activities, this training in biomineralization mechanisms and hard tissue analysis will provide an understanding of the necessary research environment and provide guidance in preparing applications for funding support.